


lost for words

by azalettuce



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalettuce/pseuds/azalettuce
Summary: She didn’t think she could say anything right now.





	

His right hand wandered, touching her body at places that made her weak on knees—thank goodness she was already lying on his fluffy bed—sending sparks right to her spine, while his left hand massaged her right breast in a way that made her gasp helplessly for air. She couldn’t form a coherent thought, not when his hands induced such an amazing feeling to her body. The only thing she’s capable of right now was clutching the silk bedsheets as if her life depended on it, while his mouth latched on the side of her neck, sucking at the skin leisurely, taking his time marking her.

Serendine wanted tell him to stop teasing her with his skillful hands and mouth, but only a moan could come out from her throat. She yelped when he pinched her right nipple out of blue, feeling his sinful mouth shaping into a smirk.

“Enjoying yourself so far, my cute young lady?”

His deep voice was so close, making her shiver uncontrollably. How could he ask her that question when it should have been obvious? A chuckle reverberated in her ear, shooting her heart beat up. The princess gasped when she felt his tongue swiped her left ear, pink eyes wide opened.

She took a side glance, only catching his purple strands in her vision. He was sucking her earlobe, and she decided it’s better to close her eyes to relinquish the feeling. Considering what a womanizer he was, it’s only natural he knew how to make woman feel good; however, she couldn’t help but feel an anger building up. _Just how many women has he bedded?_

A press on her clit snapped her out from her thought, pulling a rather loud moan out of her chest. Again, he smirked as if he won a grand prize in a lottery. It seemed that he wouldn’t let her to think about that. Not now.

Serendine looked at him with hooded eyes, her vision was blurred due to lust. But she could capture his face above her clearly, leaning in for a passionate kiss on her lips.

He inserted a finger in her and she gasped in surprise, but the sound was cut off by his tongue, forcing its way inside her mouth.

 _He was a great kisser too_ , she thought at the back of her mind, letting him take the lead because she had no idea what to do. She could only surrender to him, to his insistent mouth, to his skillful finger. And to be honest, she’s more than willing to give him everything.

She took a breath when their mouth finally parted, but he mercilessly added another finger, cutting her supply of oxygen. “Sin—!”

Serendine could only moan wantonly, either an incomprehensible word or his name, as his fingers started to move, increasing in speed. His mouth caught her left nipple, rolling the bud with his tongue, and proceeded to suck it hardly.

Her body was overwhelmed with his ministrations. She pulled his head closer to her breast, grasping at his purple hair as she moaned endlessly. Every fibre of her body felt like it was screaming, it felt so good, so good, that she didn’t want this to stop.

“I don’t plan on stopping,” he said with husky voice, surprising her, because she didn’t realize that she actually voiced out her desire.

He curled his fingers inside of her, making her see stars. “Are you close, Seren?”

“A— _ah_ , I’m…” She tried her best to speak, but her breath was so rugged she couldn’t form a sentence.

He smiled, then kissed her cheek. “Say my name and I’ll finish it nicely for you,” he whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning against it. His fingers moved agonizingly slow now, waiting for her, but still brushing her weak spot at such precision.

The princess gritted her teeth; the sensation in her stomach was too much. She didn’t think she could say anything right now, but she was so close, so close.

“Ha— _ah!_ Sin— _ah_ —bad—” she gasped when he shoved especially hard after she called his name, hitting at that spot again. “Please—”

She cried out as he pressed her clit hard with his thumb. Everything went white, and Serendine had it. Her body convulsed, and her walls clasped at his fingers.

He kissed her again, maybe to keep her voices down, but she didn’t care. All that mattered that he was willingly kissing her right now, hand staying as she rode her orgasm.

After what seemed to be eternity, he let go of her lips and pulled out his finger from her cavern. Serendine opened her eyes slowly, too exhausted but she just had to see him.

Languidly, he dragged his tongue on his drenched fingers, keeping an eye contact, making a sensual show in front her and igniting another fire in her stomach.

As soon as he finished savoring her taste, he leaned down to kiss her, hands tenderly hold her face. Serendine was surprised at the gentleness of his touch, but decided to not think about it much and just kissed him back, her smaller hands enveloping his much bigger ones.

“Let’s not wait any longer, shall we?” he whispered against her mouth, golden eyes darkened but still shined brightly.

She could only nodded, dizzy with desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first work posted here, and it's also my first attempt writing sin HAHAHA. I yearn for SinSeren so much but there are so few works I can find, so why not making it myself?
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this silly work of mine. Thanks for reading, and stay awesome, lovelies!


End file.
